


When it Rains, it Pours...Ah, There's the Silver Lining!

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: A chance meeting at a coffee house leads to an invitation. An invitation that may lead to new and exciting friendships...maybe even more. Hell, at least he'll get a free dinner out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KonekoHime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonekoHime/gifts).



> This is for my #1 Free! fan KonekoHime. This is a gift fic for her graduation from college. I hope you like it sweetie! Muah!
> 
> Sorry if it is a bit choppy. Enjoy!

Rin ducked into the bustling coffee shop looking like a drenched cat. To say he was grumpy was an understatement. The sudden burst from the heaven’s sent many people scurrying caught up in the unsuspecting downpour. He scouted out a table away from the crowd hovering around the counters and lingering in the doorway. Taking off his soaked overcoat and messenger bag, he draped them over the back of the chair. Removing his baseball cap, he set it in the seat across from him. Shaky his hair loose he let it fall back into place as he made his way to join the line of people at the front of the shop.

This week had not gone as he had planned. He moved to the city two weeks ago after securing several modeling gigs in the area. After finding a decent place, it took the movers another week to get his things. He was still trying to navigate his way around the area and had gotten lost twice. Yesterday morning he almost got hit by a reckless driver on their cellphone and now a torrential down pour left him soaked and pissy. 

This shit blows. 

At least the atmosphere was nice. And if he really thought about it, things could have been a lot worse. Taking a deep breathe, he reveled in the rich decadent scent of gourmet coffee. He took in the décor of the shop. The colors were soothing, music calm yet playful. Placing his order, he made his way back to table. Taking his phone and planner out of his bag, he figured he’d get some work done and finalize his schedule for the next few weeks.

There was a very striking couple, at least he thought they were a couple, possible business associates, sitting two tables away from him. The pair poured over endless documents, moving files around on a notebook. He could tell from where he sat that they were tall and well-built even from a seated position. And they appeared to be polar opposites. The one with olive brown hair and meadow green eyes radiated sunshine and spoke animatedly. The other wore a permanent frown on his chiseled face. His hair was dark brown, so dark it was almost black, with the most gorgeous Caribbean blue eyes he had ever seen. Both were tan, the slightly larger broody one was a touch darker. The pair leaned in close together as the ray of sunshine pointed and moved things around on the screen.

Rin smiled to himself before turning his gaze to the rain pouring down outside. They were cute. Resting his chin in his hand, he proceeded to get lost in thought as he watched passerby’s rushing to get out of the rain.

The waitress placing his drink and pastry next to him brought Rin out of his zone. He smiled politely and thanked her. Bringing his eyes back down he was caught momentarily by two sets of eyes on him. The teal eyes man looked bored and indifferent, while the other graced him with a small smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks at getting caught staring. Rin could feel his own cheeks begin to heat under the weight of their stare. Nodding once he quickly turned his head and focused on picking at his pastry.

“He’s cute.”

“Mm, he is.”

“Nice angles. Very photogenic.”

“Think we should try to recruit him?”

“For the bed? Hell yeah.”

Makoto turned sharply to the man next to him. “Sousuke. That is not what I meant.”

“I know but look at him. You’re telling me you wouldn’t totally hit that?”

Bright green eyes slid back towards the red-haired beauty across from them. His eyes ensnared with sparkling rubies. The unknown man broke his gaze first. “Oh, I would totally tear that ass up.”

Sousuke chuckled lowly. “Thought so.”

“I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before.”

“I’m pretty sure I’d remember that. Especially with teeth like those. Bet he’s a biter.”

“Sou!” Makoto smacked his arm. Said man flashed him his rare but stunning smile. His eyes flittered over to the pretty boy at the other table, who was staring at him wide eyed. The blush across his cheeks darkened when Sousuke winked at him. 

“I’m going to send him a drink.”

“This isn’t a bar. You are supposed to be focusing on this upcoming photo shoot.”

“I am. Would rather be focusing on shooting that. Damn.” An exasperated sigh left his partners mouth. He flagged down their waitress. “Besides, his drink is all wrong for that pastry.”

“Could you be any thirstier?” Makoto muttered as Sousuke ordered the proper drink for their red-haired friend. His eyes scanned over his sharp features. He had mentally already redressed this man in four different outfits and undressed him completely at least twice.

Sousuke reached a napkin over and dabbed at the corner of Makoto’s mouth. “Here, let me get that for you.”

Makoto tched. “Don’t be a dick. Not let’s finish going over the set design and what the designers are promoting.”

“Fine, fine. You are no fun. You know Rei is going to want it to be modest and beautiful, while Nagisa will want it eccentric and over the top.”

Rin peeked from the corner of his eye as they focused on their work. Moments later their server dropped off three more drinks to their table. He went back to his planner fussing over his schedule for the next six weeks. There were two photoshoots with the same director and photographer, but different designers. ‘Those two must work well together. M. Tachibana, S. Yamazaki. Hmm, I should Google their work.’ As he typed their names into the search engine, the waitress reappeared at his table, drink in hand. Confusion on his face, “I didn’t order anything else.”

She had a rosy smile on her face. “This is from the gentlemen over there. Said this one goes better with your pastry.”

“Th-thank you.” Rin blushed as she scurried onto the next table. He looked to the two beautiful men across the way. Green-eyes was blushing furiously, Mr. Stoic winked at him again before turning his attention back to the tablet in front of him.

Makoto’s phone rang, breaking the spell for him. He was suddenly all business as he quickly stood, kissed the other man on the cheek and rattling off instructions into the phone. Making eye contact with Rin, he sidled up to his table. Phone still at his ear, he reached down and twisted the drink to reveal two phone numbers. “Call one.” Rin watched as that fine ass strode swiftly, but carefully through the crowd, retrieving his umbrella by the door and disappearing down the street. 

He looked back to the cup and the two numbers scrawled across the sleeve along with two chibi drawings of each of them. “Sou and Mako.” Rin muttered softly to himself. He lifted his eyes up to meet bright teal pools. His gaze was hypnotic. “Thank you.”

“You should try it.”

Rin brought the drink to his lips. It was sweet, but not overly. Light and herbal with a touch of dark chocolate. He popped a bit of pastry in his mouth. “Sou, was it?” He looked at the little chibi drawing then back up into those exotic eyes. “You were right. This does go well with the pastry.”

“What’s your name?” 

Sou’s deep voice penetrated him to the core. He was not that easily swayed but he could play the game. Why not, it had been a minute. Rin smirk and brought the drink to his lips again taking an exaggerated sip, keeping his gaze locked on the man at the other table. “Oh, it’s not going to be that easy.” He glanced outside deciding the rain had let up enough, he began packing up his belongings. 

“Leaving so soon?”

Rin shrugged on his jacket. Writing his number down on the back of his receipt and left it on the table. “Busy day.” Rin smiled. “Oh, and by the way, your voices carry.” Slinging his bag over his shoulder, he placed his hat back on his head and strolled out the door. He raised his cup when he caught Sousuke watching him as he walked passed the window.

Sousuke smirked and snorted. His curiosity getting the best of him, he pushed his seat back and walked over to the table the mysterious redhead sat. His smirk grew wider when he saw the number and the message under it. ‘When you figure out where your friend has seen me, you get my name.’

Sousuke loved a challenge.

One week later, he was taking down the lighting from their latest shoot. Tomorrow they were in the studio with a different designer and on location for the week to follow. He turned when Makoto approached and slapped a magazine to his chest.

“I told you I’ve seen him before.” Sousuke looked down at the photo. It was a side profile of their coffee shop cutie. His hair lightly tousled in the wind as he gazed out at the ocean before him, surfboard under his arm. It was unclear if he was modeling the swimwear or the board itself, their eyes were drawn only to the man in the photo. “That’s a good shot. What’s his name?”

“Doesn’t say.” Makoto paused. “I want him.”

“Do you now?”

Makoto bit his lip and ran his hands up Sousuke’s chest and around his neck. “Mmhmm, I want him pressed in between us, writhing and calling our names. I want you to photograph him.”

Sousuke leaned in to steal his lips, mumbling against them. “Let me see what I can do.”

“You do that, and I’ll do the thing you like.”

“Mm, promising. Which one?”

“The thing.” Makoto kissed him hard, tugging on his lip as he pulled away.

“Ooo, fucking tease. Let me pull some strings.” 

“You’re the best babe.” Makoto smiled and then groaned as a loud “Mako-chan!” rang though the studio.

“Get back to work horndog.” Sousuke swatted his ass as he walked away.

“Get me that model!” Makoto hollered over his shoulder then rushed to greet their designers for tomorrows shoot.

Laying the magazine flat on a back lit table, he took a picture with his phone and sent it off to shark boy. ‘Found you.’

‘That you did. Congratulations. My name is Rin.’

Cocky shit. ‘You going to give me your last name, Rin?’

‘Nope. First is all you need. I require dinner and drinks to get the last name.’

‘Done. See you at 7. Don’t be late.’ Sousuke attached their home address and pocketed his phone as Nagisa bounded into the room, Rei trailing behind him with a chest full of clothing.

~*~*~

Exhausted, Makoto pulled at his tie and unbuttoned his vest. He adored Nagisa and Rei, but dealing with them both was overwhelming sometimes, especially with Nagisa being relentless in trying to get his way. And even more so when a certain sharp-toothed redhead was on his mind.

Strong arms enveloped him from behind and he leaned back into his lover’s chest. Sousuke kissed his temple and moved down his neck. “Don’t be mad at me.” Makoto groaned. “But I invited someone over for dinner.” Deft fingers rebuttoned his vest.

“Sou—why didn’t you tell me?” Makoto whined and tried to move away only to be stopped by the strong arms around him.

“I think you’ll be ok with who it is.” He straightened the tie. Makoto side-eyed him. “His name is Rin.”

Gasping, Makoto turned in his arms. “How did you find out so quickly? When is he coming?”

“Well, he left his number behind.” -And you didn’t tell me- “Sorry love, I wanted to see if I could get him to give up his name before I told you.” Makoto pouted. “He’ll be here at 7.”

“Sousuke! That’s in an hour. We need to prep dinner and clean house.” Makoto was panicked. He was always so calm and collected on the business front, but at home he was a mess when they were expecting company. 

“Relax, will you. I already have everything planned for dinner and the house is perfect Martha Stewart. Go pick a good wine to go with red meat and comeback to help me make the salad.” Sousuke placed his hands on Makoto’s cheeks, kissing him three times in quick succession. “And then go google some images of him.” 

“You are optimistic.”

“I have you, he’ll go for it.”

“No pressure.”

“Mako, everyone wants a piece of you.”

“You are too kind. I think everyone wants a piece of you.”

“Then he can’t possibly say no.”

~*~*~  
Rin was extremely nervous as he stood outside of their penthouse door. He had no idea these guys were that well off. He felt under dressed. Black skinny jeans paired with an over-sized cable knit sweater and red doc martins. He tucked a long strand of hair behind his ear before saying ‘fuck it’ and ringing the doorbell. ‘No backing out now.’

The door opened, and he was greeted with radiant meadow green eyes and a sunshine smile. “You must be Rin.”

Rin plastered on a confident smile as he looked this deliciousness over. It appeared that he was still in his work clothes. A charcoal grey three-piece suit minus the jacket, with a lavender tie and white dress shirt rolled up his forearms. “That would be me.”

“I’m Makoto. Please come in.” He stepped back to allow Rin to pass by. “May I offer you a glass of wine?”

“Sure. I mean, yes please.”

“Oh, you don’t have to be so formal here. Please take off your shoes and make yourself at home.”

Rin laughed nervously. “Sorry, I don’t make a habit of doing this every day.”

“It’s ok, Rin. No expectations. We just want to get to know you.” Makoto placed his hand on his arm guiding him further inside. His hand was warm, it sent tingles down his arm. 

“No harm in that.” He takes in his surroundings as Makoto goes to get his wine. The home was an odd combination of a homely feel and modern minimalism; rich crisp colors, expensive décor, but warm and welcoming. One wall was covered from top to bottom in black and white and sepia photographs of all sizes. 

The smell of meat cooking was mouth-watering. “Smells delicious.” 

“Sousuke is an excellent cook. I, unfortunately, burn water.” Makoto smiled sheepishly and hands Rin his glass.

He laughs lightly at Makoto’s misfortune accepting the glass. “You have a spectacular view.”

“It’s nice. We like it because it’s quiet.” Makoto observed Rin before standing next to him. Bringing his wine glass to his lips, “So how long have you been modeling?”

Rin looked up to see those kind eyes sweeping over his features. “Uh, about a year. Got into it by accident really.”

“You have the features for it. You are strikingly beautiful.”

Rin blushed prettily, and Makoto resisted the urge to touch his check. To divert attention away from him, he directed his attention to the far wall. “So, which one of you is the photographer?”

Makoto found this incredibly endearing. He had no idea who they were and that they ran one of the most successful agencies in Tokyo. They wandered over to let Rin get a closer look at the photos. “That would be Sousuke. I dabble, but he is much better at it than I am.”

Rin scanned the photos. They appeared to all be of family and friends quite a few were of the two of them together all were candid but captured the subject in their natural beauty. “He’s really good.”

Sousuke appeared from the kitchen with a few steaming bowls of food. “Thank you. I try.” 

“Don’t let him fool you, he’s a natural. Just like his at cooking.” Makoto beamed.

Sousuke set the bowls down. “Thanks for coming, Rin. I hope you are hungry.”

“Thanks for having me. Do you need any help?”

“No, please have a seat.”

They sat around the table enjoying the banquet Sousuke prepared for them and learned more about each other. Rin was a pro surfer in Australia. He left it behind after he took on a wave that was too much for him at the request of his mother and sister. A local magazine had done an article on him and that’s how he got into modeling. He still loved surfing, but now it was just a hobby. He was a hopeless romantic but so was Makoto. Sousuke was allergic to cats and dogs even if Makoto desperately wanted a pet. Due to the nature of their work it would be unfair to the animal anyway since they were always gone. Rin suggested volunteering at a local shelter and Makoto jumped up immediately to put it into his planner. 

Sousuke and Rin bonded over their love of horror movies. Makoto excused himself to get them more wine and dessert. He spooked easily, and this was not his forte. He came back to the table with a dessert wine and a light flaky pastry.

Sousuke eyed him as he came closer, a predatory glint in his gaze. “Rin, why don’t you tell Makoto what you just told me.”

“Rin cleared his throat. “Well, I was wondering if you or Sousuke would mind if I kissed either of you. I mean, I’m only assuming it would be alright, but please let me know if I’m wrong.” This had escalated quicker than he thought it would. Maybe they all wanted the same thing, maybe it was the wine talking.

Makoto leaned against the table next to Rin, placing the dessert and the bottle beside him. “You wouldn’t be wrong. We would like that very much.”

“Do—do you have any rules or any—” He was nervous, and it showed, but he refused to let it get to him.

Makoto silenced him with a finger under his chin, tilting his head to the side. “Whatever you want, Rin.”

Rin gripped Makoto’s hand and pulled him closer until he was inches away, he licked his lips before closing the distance between them. Sousuke watched as Rin pressed their mouths together. A pleased hum left Makoto’s throat as he went to deepen the kiss slipping his tongue past Rin’s parted lips. Rin pulled Makoto’s tie causing him to lose his balance, placing one hand on the table and his knee between Rin’s legs. Gasping he pulled away. Wide eyed, he stared up at Makoto. His slightly hooded eyes burned an emerald green. “Sorry was that too forward?” Sousuke snickered from across the table.

“He’s the one you have to worry about Rin. His innocent looks are quite deceiving.”

At that Makoto brought Rin’s attention back to him, pressing his knee forward, and gripped the back of his neck. Crashing their lips together Makoto kissed him thoroughly, exploring his mouth, feeling Rin’s sharp teeth against his tongue. He pulled back taking Rin’s lower lip with him. “So sweet, RinRin.” 

“Do,” Rin cleared his throat, “Do we have to have dessert?”

“That depends on what your idea of dessert is.” Sousuke spoke up as Makoto swept his fingertips down Rin’s chest. 

“Can I watch the two of you first?” Rin’s cheeks never seemed to lose their rosy hue. “Just to, you know, get a feel for what you guys like.”

Makoto was calling bullshit, but he backed up and reached his hand out to Rin, which he eagerly too ahold of. Sousuke stood and followed them down the hallway.

Their room was immense. Walls done in blue grey complimented the dark cherry furniture well. There were two large photographs along one wall. One of Makoto, naked back towards the camera, hand on the window as he gazed outside, his expression open and soft. The photo ended right at the base of his spine, below the two prominent dimples above his backside. The other photo is of Sousuke lazily draped across the bed on his stomach. Pillow tucked under his arm, one eye peeking up over the top. The sheets are strategically pooled around his waist. How were these two not models?

The gentle touch to his shoulder brought Rin back to the present. “You ok, Rin? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” Makoto’s eyes held a hint of concern. Guess he’d been staring at the photos longer than he should.

“No, I’m good. Sorry the photos—you’re really talented.”

“I’m really talented in other areas too.” Sousuke smirked. “So is Makoto. He took that one.” Referring to the photo of himself. “You should let us shoot you sometime.” By now he had his head resting on Makoto’s shoulder, his hands gripping his waist. Makoto leaned comfortably into Sousuke’s embrace.

“You would have to talk to my agent. But yeah, that would be nice.” Rin’s eyes fell to where Sousuke’s hand sat on Makoto’s hips. He watched as they moved to his waistcoat and began undoing the buttons one by one. Once he was done, he moved onto this belt, slowly pulling it through the buckle and then out of the loops, letting it fall to the floor. Sousuke took a step back to remove the vest and slide the tie from around Makoto’s neck. Turning, Makoto wrapped his arms around Sousuke’s neck drawing him into a deep and languid kiss. 

Sousuke hummed in appreciation, hauling Makoto flush against him. He let his hands travel lower until he was able to grab two handfuls of that ass he worshiped. It didn’t go unnoticed. Rin’s eyes were riveted to Sousuke’s hands and how they ran over Makoto’s body. He too, wanted to touch Makoto, but didn’t dare to interrupt them. Ruby eyes followed one hand that pressed firmly up Makoto’s back until he connected with electric teal eyes. His mouth next to Makoto’s ear, “Take your shirt off, love, but do it slowly.”

Makoto did as he was told, unbuttoning his shirt, slowly taking it off one shoulder at a time. Rin’s lips parted on a tiny gasp as Makoto let the shirt flutter to the floor. His back muscles were just as enticing if not more so than the rest of him. He wanted to sink his teeth into his shoulder blades scratch blunt nails down his back. 

“Give me your hand.” He was snapped out of his day dream at Sousuke’s command. Rin swallowed and held out his hand. Long fingers circled his wrist as he placed his slightly cooler hands on Makoto’s lower back causing him to arch into the cool touch.

“Mmm, Rin.” Makoto breathed his skin chilled with goose bumps as Rin moved his hand over the expanse of his back. Sousuke sucked up a dark mark at the junction of Makoto’s neck and shoulder, while his hand was busy undoing Makoto’s pants. 

Makoto reached behind him for Rin, finding his other hand, pulling him closer guiding his hand to roam over his torso. There was nervous hesitation as Rin’s hands caressed his warm skin, feeling the muscles contract under his touch. Makoto leaned his head next to Sousuke’s and whispered in his ear.

Sousuke abandoned his work on marking Makoto tan shoulder to reach out and cup Rin’s cheek. “Don’t be scared.”

“I’m not scared.” Rin said indignantly.

Sousuke ran his thumb across Rin’s pouty bottom lip. “Then don’t be nervous. We’ll take good care of you.”

Rin had nothing to say to that. He had no doubt that this would be an experience he would never forget. He wouldn’t deny he was nervous. Makoto moved his hand lower over his still clothed erection. “Oh, sweet Jesus.” He could feel how much this affected the taller man. Rin closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. His own cock twitched with anticipation.

“You like that?” Sousuke’s deep timber made him open his eyes. “You should see his face right now. He’d probably come in his pants just from you touching him.” He teased, a playful glint to his eyes.

“Sousuke—” it was said with a cross between a whine and a warning. It did things to Rin.

He took a step back, “Show me.”

Sousuke unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it to the floor unceremoniously. His pants were next. Stepping out of them, he kicked them to the side. He was left standing in his boxer briefs. Rin had died and gone to heaven. Sousuke could put Adonis to shame. Rin’s fingers itched to touch him. To let his hand’s roam freely all over his body. Oh my God, and his nipples are pierced. A low groan may have slipped out of his mouth. Fuck he was perfect.

Rin looked on as Sousuke got down on his knees in front of Makoto. He worked his pants open, pulling them down over that supple backside, letting them pool around his ankles. Makoto already had his fingers threaded through his lovers dark locks. 

He wasted no time in freeing his erection from his white boxer briefs. The simplicity of the fabric only made his tan skin glow even more as it was pulled down his thighs. Sousuke nipped at his hip bone his tongue darted out to lick the tiny mark followed by the press of his lips. A guttural growl left his throat as he gripped the base of Makoto cock and stroked it a couple of times. Watching as a clear bead collected at the tip. Lapping the head before he took Makoto in down to the hilt. 

Makoto gasped, his fingers tightening in Sousuke’s hair as a wicked grin spread across his face. Sousuke’s teal eyes stared up at him as he swallowed around Makoto and pulled back, laving the head with his tongue before taking him in again.

“Mmm, Sousuke. So perfect. Isn’t he, Rin?”

Rin’s eyes were rivetted to Sousuke as he worked over Makoto’s length. His mouth gone dry, his voice raspy. All the blood in his upper body headed south. “Yeah.”

Makoto moaned and massaged his fingers through silky short hair. “Rin come closer.” When Rin failed to move, Makoto turned innocent puppy dog eyes on him, eyes that did not fit with the activities he was partaking in. “Please.”

‘That face should be illegal.’ Rin thought as his body moved on its own accord until he was standing awkwardly at Makoto’s side. “Rin.” Makoto breathed and gasped as Sousuke licked up the underside of his cock before swallowing him down again. “Rin, can I touch you.” It was all Rin could do to nod his head. Whispering into his ear as he combed lithe fingers through Rin’s burgundy hair. “Can I kiss you?”

Rin’s eyes were locked with Sousuke’s as he swirled his tongue around Makoto’s bulbus head. Sucking it into his mouth then slowly releasing it, before engulfing all of him back down his throat. Makoto panted and moaned for him. Rin turned his ruby gaze back to blown out emeralds. “Yes.” He barely got the word out of his mouth before Makoto’s lips were on his. Tongue licking at the seam, begging for him to share what was inside. Rin found himself at Makoto’s mercy as he parted his lips allowing him to overpower him. He couldn’t control the small needy moans that left his throat. His jeans suddenly became too tight and his sweater too damn hot. Sousuke skimming his fingers up and down his thigh didn’t help. He felt like he was on fire every time his fingers would skim close to the growing bulge in his pants. 

Pulling back, he removed his sweater quickly, throwing it to the floor. There was a pause, a moment when everything was still. The sexual tension and desire hung heavy in the air. It snapped when Sousuke pulled off Makoto and reached for Rin’s pants. Everything happened so fast. Rin found himself sandwiched between them. His cock down Sousuke’s throat. Makoto at his back, hand fisted in his hair pulling his head to one side as he sucked up mark after mark along his neck and shoulder. 

Rin had a vague recollection of telling Makoto that he had a photo shoot tomorrow. He didn’t think to question him when he said make up would cover them up. Lost in the sensation, overwhelmed by these two devastatingly handsome men smothering him with attention, he found he didn’t care anymore. He wanted more, craved more. He needed it, needed them more than the air he breathed. Their touch, their mouths, their words. He wanted them both more than he has wanted anything in his life. 

With one hand pressing Makoto to continue to mark him, the other tugged at the soft locks in his hand. Sousuke peered up at him, a visible shudder coursing through him. “Come up here.” Sousuke let him fall from his lips, Rin almost whimpered at the loss that was his own doing. Sousuke towered over him, teal gaze devouring him, his lips swollen. He reached out, skimming his fingertips over the defined cut of this gorgeous man’s stomach and up to his chest. Teeth sinking into his skin at the of his neck caused him to gasp, breathing out, “kiss me” as he pulled Sousuke down to meet his lips. 

Sousuke let Rin lead the kiss. To be honest, Rin’s teeth were a little daunting, even with how nervous and timid he had been. Makoto didn’t even bat an eye when he dove into Rin’s mouth, even begged to kiss him again. Now he knew why. Kissing Rin was like a little slice of heaven with a hint of danger and a pinch of sin. Sousuke moaned and he could feel Rin smile as he deepened the kiss, effectively stealing his breath way. Rin nipped at his lip. Makoto had stopped leeching onto Rin’s shoulder to watch them. He was mesmerized. Two sets of eyes met for the briefest second conveying what they both thought. ‘We’re fucked.’ They knew that they would never be satisfied with just one night with Rin.

Sousuke’s eyes swiftly slid back to Rin at the feeling of his fingers hooking the band of his briefs. Devilish crimson eyes gazed up at him. “Take them off?” Rin hoped he looked more confident than he sounded. He must have since Sousuke wasted no time in dropping them to the floor. Rin let a tiny smirk pull at his lips until he looked down. ‘Oh. Big boy.’ The blush returned to his cheeks. He could feel Makoto pressed up against his back as he reached around Rin to take Sousuke in his hand. 

The air leaves Sousuke’s lungs and his muscles contract at Makoto’s touch. “Impressive, isn’t it?” The lips next to his ear whispered like a siren’s song. Rin leaned back into Makoto space as he watches him pull, twist his wrist and push back down Sousuke’s length. Rin gazed up. Sousuke’s hooded eyes looked beyond him into lusty green orbs. Makoto bit part of his lower lip as he stares back. Rin places his hand on Sousuke’s cheek, he instantly leans into the touch, nipping at his wrist. 

“You let him fuck you with that beast?” Sousuke’s cock jumped in Makoto’s hand as he moaned in Rin’s ear.

“I love his thick cock in my ass. The way he fills me up, holds me down and pounds into me until I come untouched.” Makoto’s words make Sousuke lick and bite his own lip, eyes closing at the thought of it. “You want him to fuck you like that too, don’t you, RinRin?” Makoto could feel his heartbeat pick up as Rin took in short shallow breaths. 

His cock leaking at the thought of it. “Yes.” Rin breathed.

Sousuke’s brows drew together, his mouth opened to release the slightest whimper. Rin looked down when he felt warm drops of come hit his stomach, watching Makoto milk every last drop from him, as it trailed over his fingers and dripped from his hand.

Without thinking, Rin collected the droplets along Makoto’s wrist bringing his finger to his mouth rolling the flavor around on his tongue. He reached for Makoto’s wrist bringing each finger to his mouth before licking the palm of his hand clean. 

“Fuck.” Sousuke breathes. His arousal already making itself known again. Makoto hadn’t uttered a sound. And for half a second Rin thinks he had done something wrong until he is spun around and hoisted up, Makoto carrying him to the bed. 

“Rin, let me have you.” Lust filled eyes bore into him as Makoto hovered over him. He felt the bed dip next to his head and fingers card through his crimson hair. At his hesitation, Makoto runs his fingers along his jaw line, “Or would you rather watch us first?”

The idea quelled his nerves as he nodded his head. Sousuke pulled a couple of condoms and a well-used bottle out of the side table draw. “Who’s doing what, Rin? You’re directing this show.” Sousuke’s deep timber came from behind Makoto as he knelt behind him. His fingers lightly skimmed over his firm biceps. Makoto was up on his knees still looking down at Rin. He watched the visible shudder run through him at Sousuke’s touch. 

Rin sat up on his elbows. “You can have me after he has you.”

Sousuke maneuvered Makoto to the side, “On your back babe. Let him see you.” Lubing up two fingers, he grinned wickedly. “You’re in for a treat, Rin. Makoto’s a screamer.”

“I’d be too if that monster was fucking me.”

“You never know, you might like it.” Sousuke’s grin widened as he inserted the first finger and Makoto moaned. 

Rin watched as Sousuke played Makoto like a fine-tuned instrument. He knew exactly what he needed, when he needed it. Makoto arched his back and keened loudly as Sousuke pressed in the second finger. Curling his fingers just right, the wicked grin spread across his face again as Makoto’s breath caught in his throat, his eyes rolling back. “Right there, baby?” He stroked the spot firmly, beads of clear fluid leaked from Makoto’s cock onto his tone stomach. 

“S-stop teasing me, Sou. Give me m-more.”

“So greedy. Maybe we should ask Rin what I should do with you next.”

Makoto’s whimper turned into a low growl of annoyance when he looked to Rin, only to see that same evil smirk on his face. Rin’s eyebrows shot up at the sound. It did things to him. Made him want to give in and give him what he wanted, but also wanting to drag it out.

Stealing a kiss from Makoto, and pouring a little more lube over Sousuke’s fingers, before stealing one from him too. “Give him more.”

Makoto let out a slow breath as Sousuke slid in another finger. Running his other hand over Makoto’s taut thigh pushing it up and out. Giving Rin a better look. 

“Still good?” 

Humming, Makoto pushed down onto his fingers. Sousuke worked him open as stuttered, controlled breaths left his parted lips. Rubbing his thumb under his sac, Makoto gasped, his cock jumped leaking more of his nectar over his honeyed skin. 

Rin made eye contact with Sousuke and for a moment he got lost in his stare. Tilting his chin up at Makoto, he had given permission he didn’t realize he was asking for. Sousuke shifted out of the way to make room for him. Leaning down, Rin took a lazy swipe over Makoto’s length. Holding it in his hand, he swiped at him again. Makoto breathed his name as he collected the tiny pearls on his tongue. Sousuke pushed up into tight heat as Rin’s lips closed over the tip. 

The sound leaving Makoto’s lips had both of them moaning. Rin slowly worked Makoto down his throat until he could take him all the way in with ease. Makoto mewled and moaned for them as he gripped the sheets around his head. 

“Rin,” He paused at the deep timber at his side, “he likes a little pain.”

“Sousuke—”

Rin swallowed Makoto down, gingerly scraping his teeth over the ridged cock in his mouth as he came back up. Makoto arched. A wavery whine worked its way past his lips.

Sousuke watched Makoto as he reached a shaking hand towards Rin. Pushing his hair away for his face. “Again?”

“Pl-please”

Rin went down again. Turning his crimson gaze up. Damn, he could get use to that face contorted in pleasure looking at him like that as he pulled back up. He could come just like this. Both men moaning for him. Because of him. He turned to Sousuke, “Fuck him now.”

He never needed to be told twice, Sousuke rolled the condom over his aching length. Allowing Rin to pour the lube over him, he stroked a couple of times before settling next to Makoto to watch them go at it.

Makoto reached up to bring him down to his awaiting lips. He swallowed a moan as Sousuke slowly pushed inside him, stretching him to the fullest. Rin allowed them their moment as Makoto mumbled words against Sousuke’s lips. It was something only he was meant to hear, his voice no louder than a whisper. Green eyes locked with turquoise waters. Rin missed the glint those meadowy eyes held as his lover bottomed out. Sousuke closed his eyes as Makoto nipped at his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth before releasing it. His arms draped over strong shoulders. He spoke again, this time unable to finish as Sousuke pulled back and snapped his hips forward. Makoto yelped, tightening his grip around his shoulders. 

It jarred Rin, when he did it again. The motion shaking the bed. Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s wrists and pinned them up over his head. The sounds of those melodic moans and siren screams filled the air as he set in a brutal pace. Rin’s own cock strained against his stomach. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from them. So strong and powerful, beautiful and masculine. They were lust incarnate. Makoto screamed his pleasure coaxing Sousuke to piston his hips faster. He let go of Makoto’s arms, gripping the thighs around him and pushing them back until his legs rested on his shoulders, bending Makoto in half.

Sousuke pounded straight into his prostate with every thrust. Makoto’s mouth hung open, and for about five minutes all that could be heard was the slap of skin on skin as it echoed throughout the room. Makoto reached up gripping the back of Sousuke’s neck, bringing him closer. Tears streamed from Makoto’s fucked out gaze freely. The tiniest whimpers escaping his chest with every thrust.

“Mako—” Sousuke wiped at one of his tearstained cheeks. “Let Rin hear you. Let him hear how good I fuck you.” Makoto screamed and arched his back as Sousuke straightened back on his knees, lifting Makoto’s hips to keep the same angle. 

Rin couldn’t blink, couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pair beside him as he reached for the abandoned bottle of lube. The sounds alone threatened to pull him over the edge as he pressed the tip of his finger inside of him.

Sousuke tore his gaze away from his strung-out lover as he watched Rin fuck down on his fingers. Tiny moans leaving Rin’s mouth as he worked himself up.  
“Baby—” Sousuke panted as he looked back at Makoto. His eyes regained their focus. “Babe look at him. Look what you’ve done to him.” Makoto turned his gaze to connect with Rin’s. He didn’t need to watch Rin to know what he was doing.

Rin was closer to Makoto than he thought. He felt Makoto’s thumb brush across his bottom lip. His name panted as he tried to focus in on Rin. The thumb against his bottom lip pulled into his mouth as he inserted another digit, biting down.

Makoto’s eyes dilated a fraction as Rin bit down and moaned in tune with his own cries of pleasure. “M-Makoto.” He arched again as his name fell from Rin’s lips. Brining him closer, Rin’s breath hitched and hiccupped as he inserted a third finger.

“Rin—Rin kiss me. Rin—” a low moan left his lungs as Sousuke rolled his hip in a deep grind. Rin closed the short distance between them. The kiss was sloppy at best. Rin could barely focus. Makoto was no better. But Rin knew his own wants, knew his own needs. 

Biting Makoto’s lip hard enough to draw blood, he growled low delving into those parted lips. Cupping his face in on hand as he removed his fingers, he chased the taste of iron and desire.

“Let me ride you—Mako.” He used Sousuke’s pet name for him. He shuddered visually, and Rin’s eyes lit on fire. 

“He’s got you bad, doesn’t he, babe? If another man can say your name the way I do, and you shudder the same way.” 

Rin moved back towards Sousuke. Skimming his hands over hot glistening skin and taut muscles. He watched where they were connected as Sousuke stretched Makoto wide, filling him to the max. He leaned into Sousuke’s ear, “Let me ride him while you fuck him.”

Sousuke’s grip on Makoto’s hips tightened, slamming into him harder at Rin’s words. Makoto moaned prettily as Sousuke muttered, “fuck me.”

Rin grinned, “You’ll have to wait your turn big guy.” Sousuke side-eyed Rin. “Come on.”

He kissed Rin hard. Hands coming up to brace his face, Rin moaned for him as he let the larger man dominate and explore his mouth hungrily. He was left panting and slightly dazed when Sousuke pulled away. Turning his attention back to Makoto. There was a sad whimper at the lose of their connection until Sousuke backed off the bed grabbing Makoto’s legs and dragging him to the edge.

Makoto gasped and moaned as Rin rolled a condom over his length and Sousuke filled him again. Straddling him, Rin steadied Makoto’s length as he slowly lowered himself down. Strong but gentle hands went to Rin’s thighs soothing him. The light caress of fingertips across his shoulders and down his back relaxing under their reassuring touch.

Makoto’s warm voice flittered up to him as he bottomed out. “Take your time.” His words were warbly as he controlled his breath, more concerned with Rin’s comfort than his own pleasure. Sousuke’s touch further lulling him into a state of ease as he adjusted to Makoto’s length. Their concern for his well being caused a warm sensation to bloom in his chest, which quickly traveled south as his eyes connected with a glimmering green gaze. Rolling his hips experimentally he licked his dry lips and sighed pleasantly. 

Reaching behind him for Sousuke he felt soft lips press into his neck. “Think you can make those pretty noises for me? For us?” Makoto nodded, unable to speak. Leaning his head back until his lips grazed Sousuke’s ear. “You ready, big boy?” the pleasant ache in his shoulder as Sousuke sank his teeth in was his answer. 

Makoto whispered hotly, “You two are so pretty together.”

Rin leaned forward enough so his hands could spread over Makoto’s perfect chest. “We are all pretty together.”

Sousuke hummed in agreement and pushed Rin forward just a touch to get a look at all three of them joined together. The low rumble of his voice resonating in his ear. “Fuck him, Rin.”

Rin started slowly. He wanted to drag this out as long as possible not knowing if this was a one-time thing. He wanted to enjoy this, it had been way to long since his last partner and it was nowhere near as gratifying as it was being with these two right here. Sousuke let Rin have his moment as he pulled the sweetest whines and whimpers from his lover. He stayed still relishing how tightly Makoto squeezed around him. 

Rin was a beauty to behold. The way the muscles in his back moved. He pressed one hand next to Makoto’s head the other he gently rested at the center of his clavicle, long fingers playing over his bottom lip. Makoto’s hands still gripped Rin’s thighs, fingertips flexing, fighting the urge to dig into his pale flesh as he fucked himself slowly on Makoto’s cock. Being impaled on his partner’s thick length was probably the only thing keeping him from flipping their lovely guest over and fucking him into oblivion. Sousuke was sure he’d get his chance eventually.

Rin tossed a heated gaze over his shoulder. Cheeks now a different enticing shade of pink. “Care to join us?” Sousuke spread Makoto’s legs a little wider accepting the challenging stare aimed at him.

Pulling out to the crown, he held it there as Rin lifted up. Raising a brow, he curled one side of his mouth. Sharp teeth grinned back at him. Sousuke thrust in as Rin dropped down. A rush of air leaving Makoto’s chest. Lungs filling on a gasp as they repeated the move.  
“Faster” Rin mouthed. They were merciless. The embodiment of sinful noises bounced off the walls as they worked together in wrecking Makoto. Rin was hypnotized as he watched the man under him babble incoherently, scrambling for purchase no longer able to keep a grip on Rin’s thighs. Feeling Sousuke’s strong thrusts as he rammed into Makoto repeatedly was pushing him closer to the edge. It was becoming too much for Makoto to handle as his eyes rolled back.

“Tell him to come for you, Rin.” 

Rin released his own breathy moan. “Give it to me Makoto. Let me feel you come inside me.”

Makoto cried out, their names on his tongue. Squeezing his eyes shut, he threw his head back against the pillow. A broken scream rasped from his throat as he succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure his lovers poured into him.

His body spent, Makoto lay boneless as they allowed him to ride out his orgasm. Whining softly when he became over sensitive. 

Rin is the first to move as he sits to the side watching as Sousuke kissed along Makoto’s jaw and nuzzles into his hair, bringing him back to the living. It’s adorable especially after the pounding he had given him. Slowly as to not hurt him, Sousuke slips out of Makoto and goes to remove both condoms and throw them in the trash. 

Rin watches him walk out of the room and come back moments later with three water bottles. Damn that is a mountain of a man. He sets two bottles on the nightstand and drains half of one. They are both still rock hard and Rin is really, really thinking about—no, this was happening, fuck it. Crawling to the side of the bed, he reached for another condom, “Here, put this on.”

Sousuke set down his bottle and took the packet. “You going to ride me too, Rin?” There was a tired moan from the sated man their right. 

Lifting his chin, “No, you are going to fuck me.”

“You sure?”

“Don’t make me say int twice.”

“Ok.” climbing back on the bed, “On your hands and knee then.” 

Makoto watches from beside them. Sated and exhausted, there is still a hint of desire shining in his bright green eyes. Sousuke gets into position behind Rin. A generous amount of lube coats his length. He smoothed his large hands over Rin’s pale skin, and a noticeable tremble passed over him as he arches into those comforting hands. Slim fingers tuck a lock of hair behind Rin’s ear.

“Be good to him Sou. We want him to come back.”

The sincere lazy smile that graces Makoto’s perfect lips almost makes him tear up. Pushing those thoughts away, he flippantly cut his eyes at the man behind him. “No pressure. Fuck me good and I might come back.”

Sousuke rolls his eyes as he lines up with Rin’s entrance. That might have been one of the most stupidly attractive gestures he’s ever seen. And then he ruins it with a pointed look. “If I fuck you too good you won’t want to leave.” He quirks a shit eating grin, that cockiness is mostly what got him here to begin with.

Rin makes to stand up. “Or I can leave right now.”

Sousuke pushes him back down. “But you won’t.” At those words he breached Rin’s outer walls. “Deep breath, Rin.”

Rin sinks down on his forearms opening himself up further for Sousuke, and it takes everything he has not to dive into Rin’s tight heat. Makoto stretched him good, but that tightness pulls at his control. He closes his eyes and he knows Makoto is smirking up at him. He cracks his eyes open and slides them his way. Yep, there it is.

Rin squeezed around him. “Hey, don’t do that.”

“Then get on with it.”

Makoto giggles. “Careful sweetness. Don’t poke the bear.”

At that Sousuke slid in slowly, inch by inch, causing Rin’s retort to get caught in his throat. Makoto rolled on his side facing them. “You are doing so good, Rin-Rin.” Crimson hair hung down in his face as he licked his parted lips. The pet name was endearing.

“Mmm, Mako.”

“Does he feel good? It’s such a good stretch.” Makoto takes the hair band around Rin’s wrist and pulls his hair out of his face tying it back in a messy ponytail. He rolls over on his stomach his face peaking over his sun-kissed shoulder peppered with tiny freckles. Those playful green eyes soaking up Rin’s beauty. “Almost there, Rin. Wait until he starts moving.” Makoto whispered. “You won’t even remember your own name.”

Sousuke’s large hands firmly caressed the expanse of Rin back. Feeling how the muscles coil and tense, then relax under his touch as he continues to let his fingers play over his beautiful skin. My God he wanted his camera. Not to degrade the experience but to capture it. To remember Rin in this moment, his absolutely captivating beauty. Black and white photography doesn’t suit Rin. He needs to be high definition color. Nothing about this man should be muted. He is overwhelmed by the unadulterated need to not fuck this man, but to make love to him. Makoto can tell by the way Sousuke reveres Rin. He’s been under that gaze before. Worshiped like he’s a living piece of art. 

Rin can feel the shift in the air turning from something primal to a more tender emotion. He doesn’t know if that’s what he wants or needs, regardless of what he wants the decision is made fore him. Sousuke moves to cover him with his mass, hands on either side of his, chest to his back. It’s comforting and frightening at the same time. He shivers as Sousuke’s breath ghosts over the back of his neck.

Makoto sits up on his elbows and cups Rin’s face in his hands. Thumbs brushing over his high cheekbones. “Let him give you what you need, Rin.”

Rin nods and nuzzles into Makoto’s hands. Sousuke moves experimentally. Rin tenses and relaxes. One of Sousuke’s hands run over the length of Rin’s arm. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

Rin nods again. “Sousuke, please—”

Makoto couldn’t have directed this any better if it was scripted. They were beautiful, magnificent together. His mind snapped every shot, every angle, frame by frame. No two people could ever look so perfect together. The contrast of their features, their expressions, their sounds. He was absolutely enamored when they both raised their heady gazes to meet his own. He hadn’t realized he let the tiny sound escape his slightly parted, dry lips until they were both reaching for him. 

When Makoto sat up Sousuke pulled him closer, hand behind his neck, until their lips slotted together. Makoto opened eagerly for him. Rin moaning prettily as Sousuke’s length brushed over that bundle of nerves inside him. He surprised Makoto when deft fingers played over his reawakening desire. Makoto’s hand worked Rin’s hair loose. Breaking away from the lips he could spend countless hours kissing, Sousuke wrapped an arm around Rin’s chest pulling them both up on their knees. 

“Sou-Sousuke, h-oooh, God.” Rin babbled as Sousuke stretched him fully.

Tears leaked from his eyes. Makoto was they to catch them wiping them away. Sousuke’s forehead rested on his shoulder, arms holding him tightly. “You okay, baby?” Makoto kissed his lips tenderly eyes staying connected with him. 

“S-so full.” Trembling fingers beg him closer. “So good.” Makoto was close enough that he could now wrap his hand around both of their lengths. 

“So pretty, Rin.” Rin bucks back onto the cock buried inside causing Sousuke to whine. Crimson eyes widen at the sound. He had been mostly quiet through this entire exchange. Makoto’s green eyes sparkle as he strokes them together. Sousuke whined again as Rin pushes back on him. 

“I c-can’t do this much longer, Rin.” Sousuke breathe against his shoulder voice tight. “You feel too good.” 

Rin’s head bobbed, and Makoto spoke for him. “Sou, move baby, he can take it. He’s ready.”

A sob ripped its way from Rin’s throat as Sousuke moved. Makoto praised him as he stroked them together. Sousuke’s shallow deep thrust along with Makoto’s ministration and praise was enough to leave him brainless, pleasure overwhelmed him at Sousuke’s words mumbled into the side of his neck. “Rin please, I need you—please,” Rin arched his back, torn between thrusting up into Makoto’s hand or onto the cock pushing him over the edge. His head rested back on Sousuke’s shoulder, keening loudly he spilled into Makoto’s hand, setting off the chain reaction. Sousuke thrust up into him stilling as shuddered through his orgasm. Makoto came a few strokes late as Sousuke’s teal eyes finally peaked up from Rin’s neck.

Rin was convinced that if Sousuke loosened his tight grip around him, he would fall in a liquid heap to the bed. Makoto cleaned them off as Sousuke slowly pulled back careful not to hurt Rin. He released the boneless man into his lover’s care. Cleaning Rin from behind before he took care of himself. When he returned, Makoto had the sheets pulled back and Rin tucked into his side, passed out.

“Can we keep him?” Makoto whispered as Sousuke crawled in sandwiching Rin in between them. 

“Is that what you want?” He locked fingers with his fiancé.

“Yes.” Makoto become slightly worried. This was only supposed to be a one-time thing. “Is, -is that something you want too?”

Sousuke glanced down at the sleeping redhead comfortably passed out against Makoto’s chest. He could safely say he would be alright with the arrangement. “Yes.”

Makoto grinned wide and brought he joined hands to his lips. “Get some sleep love. We have a long day tomorrow.”

“Almost forgot.” Sousuke reached back to turn the light off enveloping them in darkness. When they woke in the morning Rin was gone. 

A few words scribbled on the back of an old coffee house receipt. ‘I’ll call you—Rin.’  
~~~

“Oh no. Ooh, nononononononono.” Rin muttered to himself as he walked further into TachiZaki Studios. There was a clean minimalist vibe to the building but that’s not what caused his panic as he and six other models were ushered out of the lobby and further inside. It was the large black and white/sepia infused photo of its owners. Their eyes the only pop of the color in the mural. Smartly dressed as always. The photo was from the waist up. S. Yamazaki and M. Tachibana stared back at him. “Fuck me.”

Sousuke stood with his camera in both hands, chest level as if he just lowered it. His sleeves rolled up, the shirt and waist coat he was wearing were light in color, perhaps grey while his tie was dark. The expression on his face remained indifferent while the teal of his eyes burned with a photographer’s passion. Leaning one arm over his broad shoulder was Makoto. He stood slightly behind Sousuke, body turned inward enough to know they were partners in more ways than one. His suit was probably tan and tailored beautifully. Again, the jacket was missing from the ensemble. His hand set against his hip pulled the fabric of his designer shirt in away that gave a hint of the power beneath but nothing more. His face was stoic, not so much as Sousuke’s, but in a no-nonsense kind of way. His green eyes smoldering with intense fire. 

He shuddered as he walked past the portrait. “Shit.”

Kisumi, their make-up and hair artist for the length of the shoot had a field day with him. Teasing and berating him for letting someone mar up his perfect skin. He hoped he didn’t have to go through this for the next week. Today was inside the studio, the rest was on location. Maybe he should just quit and go back to surfing. As they passed into wardrobe, he caught a glance of Sousuke taking a few test shots and adjusting the lighting in the room. Makoto was discussing something with one of his assistance. He quickly turned away as Makoto looked up.

Sousuke had his favorite subject stand for him to take a few more shots. Makoto had squared his stance, arms crossed in away that had his fingers resting against his biceps, looking like a disappointed school teacher. One brow quirked. Sousuke didn’t seem to notice until he looked through the lens. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?”

“That you would be shooting him today?”

“Who?”

“His last name is Matsuoka.”

Sousuke’s head shot up, confirming that he didn’t know, and Makoto deflated uncrossing his arms. “Rin?” Sousuke all but stage whispered.

“Sou, this is not good.” Makoto said quietly as Sousuke came forward to stop the panic that was quickly starting to rise.

“Mako, it’s fine. It didn’t seem like he knew who we were last night.” He straightened Makoto’s tie. “Let’s see how the shoot plays out today. We can talk to him afterwards.” Kissing his forehead, Sousuke pulled back to look his lover in the eyes. “Come on. We have a tight schedule today and you get testy when things don’t start on time.”

“I do not—you’re right.” Makoto took a deep breathes and paints on his prettiest smile. “Ok, lets get this show on the road.” Walking off the set he made his way to the dressing area. “Kisumi I need the first two models in five.”

The photo shoot went well, everyone remained professional. If the models weren’t hitting the shots, Makoto would pull them to the side and show them their film and on where to make improvements before sending them back out. Makoto wanted everyone to succeed. Those who didn’t take direction didn’t get invited back. Rin was a stellar student, taking suggestions and applying them immediately.

The day was long and grueling. Days in the studio were never Sousuke’s favorite, which is why it was always one and done. They both preferred to be outside. Sousuke was packing up his equipment for the next shoot, gathering everything he would need for the outdoors. Makoto poured over endless photos. Having them blown up on an HD screen to get a better look. Their clients were particular. Only the most beautiful and elegant would do. 

Rin appeared in the open doorway. Grey beanie pulled over his head a loose-fitting white-t and a flannel tied around his waist, skinny jeans and chucks finished the look. He watched them for a few minutes. Sousuke had untucked his shirt and lost the waist coat and tie. It was another reason he liked the outdoors, no monkey suit. Makoto had rolled up his sleeves, removing his tie as well and undone the top two buttons on his shirt. 

He had heard their make-up and wardrobe artists go back and forth all day long. “They are so hot,” “Too bad they are married,“ “You would have zero shot with either of them anyway, let alone both.”  
He felt a smug satisfaction knowing he could and did have both, but also worried that this would somehow affect this career. Knocking on the door frame he cleared his throat, getting both of their attention. It made heat coil in is stomach and a tightness settled in his chest now that they were all alone.

“Hey.” He walked further in the room. “Thanks for not making this weird today. I didn’t know who you guys were and I promise I wouldn’t use sex to try advancing my career. I want to do this on my own. So, you know, no favoritism or anything.” He ended feeling sheepish, a light blush on hi s cheeks. 

Sousuke smirked. “You’re good Rin. We don’t show favoritism and we try not to make a habit out of fucking our models.”

“Sou, stop teasing.” Makoto lightly chastised as he made his way towards Rin. “You are an excellent model and have a bright career ahead of you as long as you continue to take direction and apply what you have learned.” Makoto couldn’t help himself reaching out to brush a lock of hair out of Rin’s face. “We don’t bring just anyone into our bedroom. Matter of fact, you’re the first. We won’t get in the way of your career, but we also won’t pull strings to advance it. You will get there on your own merit we have no doubt.”

“That being said,” Sousuke came to stand behind Makoto. “We’d like to pursue a relationship with you.”

“I thought this was a onetime thing.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” Makoto’s dreamy eyes sparkled just so in this lighting.

“I thought you guys were married.” Rin looked between them. Sousuke smiled lazily and rested his chin on Makoto’s shoulder. The later rolled his eyes playfully.

“We’re not.”

“Might as well be.”

“We’ve been together a long time.”

“Eight years.”

“Eight long years.”

“You’re very tolerant.”

“Yes, I am.” Makoto patted Sousuke’s cheek, “But so are you love.”

Rin smiled, amused by their light banter. “So where does this leave me?”

“We talked about it and there is just something about you, Rin. We would like to date you if you’ll have us.”

“We’re a lot to handle.”

“So am I.” Rin countered. “How do I know you won’t get bored of me and toss me away once you’re done.” The response he got from their facial expressions alone were the right ones. Makoto’s fell into a sad puppy dog (oh, Jesus kill me now), Sousuke wrapped an arm around Makoto’s waist, his brows drawn together, his eyes intense. 

“That won’t happen, Rin. That’s not who we are. If you choose to do this, we won’t be the ones to let you go if you decide to leave.” Touché. Fair enough. 

Rin bit his lip and nodded. Tilting his head in a thoughtful manner his crimson eyes looking between them. “Let me think about it?”

The smile was back in Makoto’s eyes and Sousuke didn’t look like he wanted to devour his soul anymore, “Of course. Take all the time you need.”

Taking a deep breath, Rin nodded again. “Ok. So, see you tomorrow?”

It was like a splash of cold water to the face and Makoto was back in work mode. “Yes! Sou, we still have a ton of work to do before we leave.” Makoto already flittered back to the photos he was editing.

Sousuke smiled after him, widening his grin as he turned it on Rin. “You’ll get used to it.”

Radiant. Rin shook his head. “See ya.” He walked back over to collect his backpack by the door as they went back to work. “Hey.” They both looked up. “Yes.” He hoisted the bag over his shoulder.

“That was quick.”

Flashing them his own stunning grin. “What’s there to think about?” 

“You should come home with us.”

“And let you two mark me up some more? No thanks.”

“What’s a few more?”

“Sousuke, leave him alone.”

“And have Kisumi poke fun at me again?”

“Don’t be late.”

“Sousuke! You’ll make him change his mind.”

Rin departed with a lightness in his heart. “Good thing I don’t scare easy.” Phone vibrating, he checked the message. “Have a good night, RinRin.” Rin smiled stupidly to himself.

“You too, Mako.”


	2. Honey I'm Home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall,
> 
> I wasnt going to do another chapter of this story, but this called to me. Its not my best work, but I had to get it out of my system.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rin was utterly exhausted.  He had been on the road for three weeks and absolutely couldn’t wait to fall face first into his own bed.  Or maybe theirs.  He couldn’t decide.  He had been to Milan and Paris for photo shoots and a fashion show and now he craved the comforts of home.  He smiled to himself as he entered the elevator.

 

He had moved in with Sousuke and Makoto not long after he started his tryst with them.  They had given him his own room but more often than not he shared theirs.  When they were gone, he stayed in his own room.  Their bed being too big for just him alone.  Yeah, he was definitely crawling in between them tonight.

 

Entering in his passcode for the suite, he dropped his bag by the door as he slipped off his shoes.  “Hey guys, I’m home.” 

 

There were muffled noises filtering down the all as he hung up his coat.  A suit jacket was draped over the back of the couch, one on the floor next to it that didn’t quite make it.  Rin picked it up and laid it next to the other.  Walking towards the end of the hall, he bent down to pick up the teal tie that was carelessly discarded.  He startled at the loud banging coming from the room, but settled after hearing the moan to follow.

 

Smirking he opened the door and leaned against the frame. Several feet away, Sousuke had Makoto pressed against the wall.  Fingers knotted in his hair, Makoto’s arm pinned behind his back, pounding into him like he was trying to put him through the wall.  Makoto liked it rough, so this wasn’t an unusual sight.

 

“Fuck me harder, Sou.”  Makoto let the filth fall from his swollen lips, suggesting that he had been on his knees earlier.  His backside where they met was already tinted red.  Sousuke gladly gave his lover what he wanted as Makoto’s moaned into the wall.

 

Rin watched with a hungry gaze.  Arousal already settling in his belly.  He was much more alert than he had been when he walked through the door. He played with the tie in his hand, pulling it through and around his fingers.  The movement caught hooded green eyes. Makoto’s cock leaked freely at the sight of him.

 

“Mmmm, Rin.  Baby, -aaahh- Rin’s home.”

 

Sousuke turned that turquoise gaze his way and Rin smiled.  “Miss me? Please don’t stop on my account. I believe he wanted you to fuck him harder.” 

 

A deep growl left Sousuke’s throat as he reached for him, “Come ‘re.”

 

 Rin took a few steps and was yanked closer by the hem of his shirt when he was within reach.  Sousuke plundered his mouth while Makoto snaked his hand down the front of Rin’s pants. The redhead moaned and bucked up into Makoto’s hand.  Sousuke was still thrusting into Makoto, albeit slower now and he was getting frustrated. “Sou, bed. I want Rin’s cock in my mouth.”

 

Sousuke took a step back and pulled out. Smacking Makoto’s ass as he finally tore away from Rin.  “Greedy.”

 

“Demanding.”  Rin supplied however they both indulged him. He tried to strip between needy kisses and pawing hands.

 

“How was your trip?”  Makoto asked pushing down his pants.

 

“Good.  Exhausting.  Glad to be home.”  He said between kisses. Sousuke finally letting him breath long enough to get his shirt over his head, “Need you guys.”

 

Makoto stepped out of the way as Sousuke picked Rin up and tossed him on the bed.  Good thing he didn’t mind being manhandled.  He shimmied further up as Makoto tossed his pants to the side and crawled over him.  Hands were instantly all over him. 

 

“When’s your next photo shoot?”  Sousuke murmured against his skin. Makoto had already made his way south.

 

“Three weeks.”  He gasped and moaned as one lover latched onto his neck, the other onto his inner thigh.   

 

Fuck he loved coming home from long trips.  They always did this to each other when they came home.  The unfair part was that Sousuke and Makoto usually traveled together.  However, they always reattached themselves to Rin when they came back. Desperate to reassure him that he was indeed missed and a part of their lives.  Rin could admit he needed and reveled in their treatment.  He had always craved that attention.

 

Just like he needed their attention now.  Sousuke sucked up bruising marks all over his pale skin. Biting, licking, tasting.  His touch swept over his skin. Tongue delving between his lips every few seconds like he was starved for the taste of him.  Makoto worked between his legs.  Bobbing his head, sucking him down his throat, humming around him like he couldn’t get enough of choking himself on Rin’s cock.  Moving lower to gently suck his sac into his mouth. Fingers spread across his thighs holding him open.  Rin was going into sensory overload.  He wasn’t going to last long like this, he missed them way too much.

 

Rin grasped at Sousuke’s face, bringing him back up for a deep tangle of tongues.  Nipping at his lower lip as he pulled away, Sousuke hissed at the playful pain. Capturing his gaze with those ruby eyes. “I want to watch you fuck Mako from behind.”  Makoto moaned around him already getting on his knees.  “Do it raw, I want to see you leaking from him.”

 

“So filthy.”  Makoto gave an embarrassed squeak as Sousuke maneuvered him into the position he wanted.  Spitting in his hand, he slathered it on his cock and lined himself up. 

 

Rin bucked up as he watched Sousuke slide back into him with ease.  Looking into green glassy eyes.  “Don’t bite me.  Sousuke, make him scream.”

 

Obeying Rin’s request, Sousuke snapped his hips, the resounding slap echoed in Rin’s ears.  The thrust had Makoto scrambling for purchase against Rin’s tone thighs. His scream muffled by cock in his mouth as he was pushed forward.

 

“Relax your throat, Makoto.”  Sousuke kneaded the flesh at his hips and over the curve of his ass.  “Let me do the work for you.”  He pulled out to the crown. “Deep breath babe.”  Makoto inhaled, relaxing his throat and the rest of the tension in his body, giving Sousuke complete control of his movements.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to last long.”  He combed Makoto’s hair out of his eyes.  “Missed you guys too much.” With that, Sousuke thrust back in pushing him forward.  The cries came in short bursts as he was being plowed from behind, pulled back just enough for him to let out the sound. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, wetting his lashes as he looked up at Rin.

 

“So good, Mako. Just like that fuck.”  Rin cursed in a rough whisper.  “So close, beautiful.” Normally he was the one who was into word play.  Letting his eyes fall shut, Makoto took him in deep and held him working his throat around Rin’s cock.  Sousuke picked up his pace keeping his thrusts deep. “Ngh, Fuck, fuck!”  Rin’s hand tightened in olive brown hair as he spilled down his throat. When Rin’s grip went lax, Sousuke wrenched Makoto back by his shoulder up against his chest.  Gasping, he coughed on reflex, trying to catch his breath.  What he didn’t swallow dribbled down his chin.  Sousuke cupped his jaw turning his head to get a taste of Rin on his lips.

 

Makoto gripped the hand at his hip and the one at his jaw.  Sousuke swallowed his cries as he greedily swept his tongue between parted lips.  Almost getting bit when Rin ran his hands over Makoto’s thighs and licked up his shaft.

 

“Rin—I’m not—” Makoto reached for him.

 

“It’s ok.”  Rin rasped.  “I want you to come on my face.” 

 

“Oh, Jesus.”  Sousuke moaned, gripping Makoto’s hips tighter.

 

Rin sucked the tip of his cock. Laving his tongue under the head and over the slit.  Makoto whined and moaned with every thrust and lick.  “Mako,” Sousuke breathed.  “Come on baby,” His movements becoming erratic. “Paint Rin’s pretty face.”

 

Those crimson eyes stared up at him as he hollowed out his cheeks.  It felt like the air was punched out of his lungs. Makoto panted Rin’s name, giving him a second to back up before warm liquid splashed across his face.  Makoto whimpered as Sousuke fucked him through it, chasing his own release.  One look down at Rin had him coming with a startled shout.

 

Sousuke slipped out as he began to soften, sitting back on his knees bringing Makoto with him.  Stretching out his legs, Makoto made grabby hands at Rin begging him to come closer.  He blissfully swooped down into strong gentle arms wanting to feel Makoto’s warmth.  Sousuke reached for a discarded shirt to wipe Rin’s face.

 

“Fucking missed you guys. Don’t know if I’ve mentioned that.”  Rin sighed in contentment.  Makoto giggled and hummed, pulling him closer.   Rin smiled, “Sweaty.”

 

“That’s what happens when you get banged by a sex god.”  Makoto’s voice had a raspy edge to it as he reached back to squeeze Sousuke’s thigh.

 

“You give me too much credit. I just have a big dick and you are very demanding.”  Both men hummed in sated agreement.  Sousuke tucked Rin’s hair behind his ear, “You haven’t noticed yet.”

 

Rin gazed up perplexed. “What am I looking for?  I was kind of hyper focused on you two animals when I walked in.”  He nipped at Sousuke’s wrist as he pulled away.  Makoto tilted Rin’s chin towards the wall with their portraits.

 

His had been added on the other side of Makoto’s.  The photo was like the other two, black and white.  The only color was the shock of burgundy locks against their oversized pillows.  Rin was spread naked except for the sheet that was barely draped across his hips.  One leg bent outward rested on a twisted heap of blankets, the other stretched out highlighting his lean muscular legs. Tone arms arranged over his head added length to his body. The peaceful expression as he slept enhanced his allure.

 

Pink colored his cheeks as he gazed between all three photos.  They looked like they were a part of a collection.  They all complimented each other so well. He was overcome with emotion. He was not going to cry.  “Which one of you perverts are taking pictures of me while I sleep?”

 

“Uh, that would be both of us.”  Makoto attempted to be sheepish but failed miserably. Especially with the shit eating grin on his face.  “But Sousuke took this one.”

 

“You are a hard sleeper.”  Sousuke muttered into Makoto’s skin as he rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“Yeah,” Makoto giggled. “You didn’t even wake when he positioned your legs.”

 

Rin reached around Makoto and pinched Sousuke’s side. “Really, Sou?”  He didn’t even flinch just threaded their fingers together.

 

“Pinching doesn’t work, RinRin.”  Makoto whispered conspiratorially.  “But he is ticklish.”

 

“So are you, you traitor.”  Sousuke mumbled into his neck.

 

“Noted.”  Rin chuckled.  They enjoyed the quiet moment tangled around each other.  Sousuke lightly dozed on Makoto’s shoulder while Rin stayed cuddled in his lap.  “I love the picture.”

 

Makoto hummed as he played with burgundy locks.  “Now the room is perfect.”  Rin smiled to himself. They always made him feel wanted and loved.

 

“Hey, so, my agent told me about this designer that wants to use me for his new line.  Some kind of steampunk, BDSM, goth in high heels shit.” Rin had a look everyone wanted.  He could be feminine, masculine, androgynous. He was never short of work these days and was now able to pick and choose who he wanted to model for.  “It seemed pretty interesting. I told him I’d do it only if you guys were the ones doing the shoot. They’ll be contacting you soon.”

 

“Sousuke lifted his head just enough to look over Makoto’s shoulder.   His teal eyes doing the ‘thing’ that always had Rin wanting to drop to his knees for him.  Worst part was he didn’t even realize he was doing it.  “They already did.  We accepted.”

 

“They asked us to be in the shoot with you. We declined at first, but the bonus per shot swayed our decision.”  Makoto brushed Rin’s hair out of his face.

 

“Which we won’t be keeping.  It will go to charity.”  Sousuke propped his chin over Makoto’s shoulder, as he confirmed with a nod. “It will be worth it trying not to break my neck in heels.”

 

“It will be worth it seeing Rin _in_ heels.”  Makoto’s voice went dark, Sousuke hummed in agreement.  He shifted so Rin was now in Sousuke’s lap.  Standing, he stretched.  “You know this shoot will probably confirm what everyone already suspects.”

 

 Rin got comfortable against Sousuke’s broad chest.  “What that you two are kinky bastards?”  The man he snuggled up on snorted as they watched Makoto walk towards the bathroom. Rin moaned as he noticed the wetness between his thighs. Green judgmental eyes peering over his shoulder, reaching behind, he spread himself open for Rin to gawk at.  “Nice, Mako.” He bit his bottom lip. “I don’t care what people think.  I want to hold your hands in public.”

 

Sousuke tightened his grip around Rin’s waist.  They kept their relationship under wraps per Rin’s request until his career was stable enough to sustain suck a scandal.  “And right now, I want to run my tongue up the crack of your ass.”  Sousuke chuckled into his hair, Makoto huffed and walked into the bathroom.

 

“So, you really don’t care?”  Sousuke gathered Rin up bridal style when Makoto called for them.

 

“I do, but not enough to keep this hidden anymore.  All our parents and friends know anyway.  I love you guys; your opinion is all I care about.” 

 

Sousuke, set him on his feet and Makoto began cleaning him up.  “Good. Because we added a photo of you at the studio as well.”

 

“Wait, what?  Not like that one, is it?”

 

“No goofball. We aren’t into sharing that much. You are fully dressed.”

 

“Regrettably so.” 

 

“Sou—”

 

“What? I’m just partial to you both being naked.”

 

God, Rin missed his men. So glad to be home.


End file.
